


Fallen Angel

by Qem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't believe how this came about. She never expected this either. Unrepentant porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For indefiance. Congratulations, I think this is the first nc-17 fic I've ever written, and the first well and truely PWP. First posted May 2006.

He can't believe how this came about. She never expected this either.

He lowers her down on his bed, watching her hair spill, framed around her, golden soft, like a halo. She looks like a fallen angel and she makes him feel like he's the one who brought her down.

He kisses her lips and edges a finger into her mouth, he's still standing her body, his other hand, moving to unbutton her shirt and his looking deep into her eyes as she looks back up at him.

Her hands are busy too, one holding onto his shirt, pulling him in close, the other a ingenious, skillful, mechanics hand, strong and certain in its movements, it cleverly unbuttoning his pants, unzipping his fly, slipping her hand inside. Her eyes are filled with laughter and in him he can see his own, full of lust reflected.

He kneels his way onto the bed, moving awkwardly along with her hand, her strong wonderfully firm hand that's slipped beneath the elastic, the other hand moved from tugging at his shirt to pulling his pants down, exposing him.

He pushes her hand a way and whispers in her ear, "ladies first" to which she pouts in response, she's inexperienced compared to him, but she wants him to feel pleasure as well, but his other hand has already slipped behind her back and with a well practiced flick, one so very similar to his signature move, he has unclipped her bra. 

She's moving to unbutton his shirt, as he gently pulls her up, flick goes a button, then she willingly raises her arms and the button up shirt is slipped off, as follows the t-shirt and what remains of her bra.

He lays her down gently again and he's moving down, kissing, nibbling, breathing hot air lightly on exposed warm skin, she shivers beneath his touch and its oh so very addictive. When he grazes his teeth gently against a nerved filled nipple, she arcs her back, her head being pushed deep into the pillow, a breathy moan escaping her lips as she writhes beneath him. Her hands are within his now unbuttoned shirt, rubbing up and down his side, feeling the muscles, massaging, relaxing, clinging, setting his nerves on fire and his blood rushing. And he moves even lower still.

She's still wearing bike pants, he doesn't bother to remove them just yet, the thin material lets his warm breath go through and holds it in, she has her hands on his head, mussing his hair, he bites ever so lightly and she bucks her hips, and as he looks up over the smooth expanse of her stomach, he can see lust in her eyes.

He crawls up just a little and over her, she's supporting him with her arms, his fingers, determined, pull the tight clothing down, his skillful fingers, returning to edge through to moist flesh.

His mouth is on her navel and she laughs delirious with pleasure, before pulling him up to kiss him hard and firmly. Equivalent exchange, he returns with equal passion.

One finger slips inside, he can feel her tense and then relax. He edges back down again as with masterful experienced fingers of his other hand, he holds her open, and his tongue slips inside her warm and wet. He flicks against a sensitive spot, he can't help but grin as she moves beneath him. He pushes his tongue in further as she winds her hands around his neck, telling him that he's welcome, that he is wanted and oohhhh, just like that.

He stops and she protests for just a second, but he moves up, hard and ready, one hand, taking the condom from the table, flicking it open with a simple practiced pop*, he pushes it down on his exposed limb, as she raises her self up for a kiss, holding his body, and then moving along so that he's placed just so and he thrusts with a kiss and he's inside her.

Well he was inside her before, but now he's properly inside her and they are one, and they are moving together, not as a man and a woman, but one entity joined through pleasure.

Their voices cry out in pleasure and soon they are spent and they sleep, cuddled closely together.

 

In the morning, he wakes up and she's already getting dressed. There are customers to deal with and old friends to harass. He smiles as she tells him not to sleep in too late and to watch out for trouble. Her eyes are clear and caring and her tone promising that if he gets himself hurt today, she will hurt him even more once he gets out of the hospital, and he thinks that he loves her, this beautiful feisty, talented, intelligent woman.

 

*The one where he accidently set a condom on fire while practicing.


End file.
